supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pichu
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Pichu (SSBM) y Pichu (SSBU). :Para información sobre su evolución, véase Pikachu. Pichu (''ピチュー Pichū'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos ''Pokémon'', en donde actúa como la pre-evolución de Pikachu. En los videojuegos y en el anime es un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico. Pichu aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Pichu Pokémon Oro y Plata.png|thumb|left|140px|Diseño original de Pichu en Pokémon Oro y Plata.]] Pichu es el Pokémon número 172 en el Pokédex nacional descubierto por el Profesor Elm, descrito como un pequeño ratón bípedo con cabeza ovalada. Ya que es un Pokémon bebé, no es capaz de almacenar mucha electricidad, a diferencia de sus evoluciones, Pikachu y Raichu. Pichu solo evoluciona a Pikachu cuando alcanza un cierto nivel de amistad con su entrenador. La descripción del Pokédex acerca de Pichu establece que no es muy bueno almacenando electricidad. Aunque no ocurre en los juegos principales de Pokémon, otros medios, como el anime, demuestran que Pichu podría herirse a sí mismo con su electricidad debido a su pequeña cola que le hace dar descargas cuando juega, se asusta, o está alegre. En los juegos de Pokémon, debido a ser una pre-evolución, su poder es menor, y no puede aprender ciertos movimientos. El estar relacionado a Pikachu y ser de adorable apariencia lo hizo querido entre varios fanáticos de la saga, por lo que luego se crearon Pichu especiales, como el Pichu Kelele (de Pokémon Ranger: Trazos de Luz), el Pichu color Pikachu (varicolor de la cuarta generación entregado por un evento en América y Europa), el Pichu picoreja (de Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver) y los Hermanos Pichu (especiales del anime y Pokémon Channel); convirtiéndolo en el Pokémon con más variaciones. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Pichu aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje desbloqueable, el cual es desbloqueado al jugar 200 combates en el Modo Versus o completando el Evento 37: Pokémon Legendarios. Al ser una pre-evolución de Pikachu, sus movimientos son muy similares. Pichu está localizado en el fondo de la tier list, quedando antepenúltimo solo por encima de Bowser, en el puesto 24. Pichu es bastante pequeño, lo que le permite evadir ataques bastante bien. Pichu también tiene una alta velocidad de movimiento, y extremo poder para alguien de su tamaño. Sin embargo, Pichu es considerado como uno de los peores personajes del juego debido a tener pobre alcance, ser el personaje más liviano del juego, y ser el único personaje que se hiere a sí mismo al usar ataques eléctricos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pichu :Pichu, un Pokémon Ratoncito de tipo eléctrico, fácilmente identificable por sus grandes orejas, puede evolucionar en Pikachu. No se le da muy bien el almacenamiento de electricidad y a veces puede descargar energía sin darse cuenta. Aunque es pequeño, tiene suficiente energía eléctrica para soltar una buena descarga hasta a un adulto. A menudo él mismo se asombra de su poder. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :A Tiny Mouse Pokémon identifiable by its big ears, Pichu evolves into Pikachu. It's not very skilled at storing up electrical energy and will sometimes discharge it if jarred. Although it's small, it has enough electrical power to give even an adult quite a shock. It's often startled by its own power. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu solo aparece como un trofeo, el cual es conseguido al completar el Modo All-Star sin continuar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pichu :Un Pokémon Ratoncito. Las bolsas de sus mejillas son todavía demasiado pequeñas para guardar electricidad. Demuestran su valor al tocar su cola con la de otros PICHU para producir chispas. Acumulan electricidad con más facilidad cuando la humedad es más baja. PICHU evoluciona a PIKACHU. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Pichu :A Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Because its electric cheek pouches are still small, it cannot store electricity yet. Pichu has been known to flaunt its courage by touching tails with others and setting off sparks. It is easier for Pichu to build up electricity when the humidity is lower. Pichu will evolve into Pikachu. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Pichu aparece una vez más solo como un trofeo en la versión de Nintendo 3DS de este juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Pichu :¡El Prof. Elm se habrá llevado una buena sorpresa al descubrir este estado previo de Pikachu! Este simpático bebé Pokémon a menudo descarga electricidad sin querer cuando algo le sorprende. También juega con los suyos usando su cola para que salten chispas. Además de espectacular, es un buen entrenamiento para la batalla. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Pichu regresa a la serie Super Smash Bros. una vez más como personaje jugable, tras más de 17 años de ausencia. Al igual que Pikachu, su diseño tiene unos toques más caricaturescos. Pichu es, una vez más, el único personaje que se hiere a sí mismo al usar ataques eléctricos. Aunque Pichu conserva varios de sus movimientos, también ha ganado algunos nuevos, lo que le diferencia de Pikachu. Además, Pichu ha ganado un Smash Final: el Placaje eléctrico. Al igual que la versión de Pikachu, Pichu se lanza por toda la pantalla, hiriendo a los personaje con los que se encuentre. Curiosidades *El hecho de que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pikachu pueda saltar de la pared, tenga como uno de sus trajes alternativos los goggles que Pichu usa como uno de sus trajes alternativos, así como el que tenga el Placaje eléctrico, un movimiento característico de Pichu, como su Smash Final, ha dado lugar a teorías de que el Pikachu en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es en realidad el Pichu en Super Smash Bros. Melee, solo que evolucionado. *De los cinco personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee que fueron removidos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu es el único que no fue reincluido en forma alguna; Dr. Mario, Mewtwo y Roy poseen datos inconclusos en el disco, mientras que Young Link fue reemplazado por Toon Link. Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Personajes removidos Categoría:Veteranos